Censorship
by JoyHeart
Summary: The series' stars share their view on the censoring of episode 201 that recently aired.


**Censorship**

"I am Stan Marsh."

"I am Kyle Broflovski."

"I am Eric Cartman."

"Mph mph mph mph mph mph."

"I am Butters Stotch."

"On the latest episode of South Park, something unforgivable occurred."

"Censorship was allowed to prevail."

"Those towel heads from- OW! KAHL WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Mph mph mph mph mphmphmph."

"And to censor the prophet of the Muslim faith, no matter what people threaten to do, is wrong."

"Not all Muslims are extremists."

"In fact, it's only a very small percent of their population."

"Yet somehow they keep fucking things up for us."

"Mmph mmph mmph mph mph."

"And because depictions of him are against Muslim faith, they threaten people with death if they show him."

"In the latest episode of South Park, not only was all mention of the Muslim prophet's name censored, but so too was the end speech made by Kyle, Jesus and Santa."

"Personally, I find this especially retarded. That speech said nothing about the Muslim faith, only about threats and terrorism."

"Seriouslah, so we supposedly stuck the guy in a bear costume? It was just Santa for Christ's sake, I thought anyone could figure that out..."

"Mph mph mph mph mph mph mph?"

"Oh, that's true Kenny. Is it really worth putting Matt and Trey's lives in danger over this fellas?"

"Well... no. But I'm certain that those two would be more than willing to take that risk!"

"Exactly! If censorship based on threats prevails, then the terrorists win. End of story. Is that the world you want to live in? One ruled by fear?"

"Yeah, so what if a few people die because of it? It'll mostly just wake this world up to all the evil that comes from those devil worshiping- OW! KAHL WHAT THE HELL? GOD! Fine. Death in any way isn't cool, and they don't worship the devil. But like... we still can't let terrorists kill our show! Now if they wanted to kill Family Guy then I'm good with that. I'll personally give you directions to their manatee tank."

"Mph mph mph...?"  
"W-well... I guess what Eric's getting at is that if South Park can't talk about terrorism and censorship properly, then who can? What sort of world are we living in? Where's free speech you know?"

"People, we need to show that we don't want the terrorists to win."

"I know you're scared, we are too."

"Now personally, I plan on staying away from the line of fire, but someone has to take the heat so- damn it Kahl... okay fine. We need to be prepared to make sacrifices to make this work."

"Mph mph mph mph."

"DIE?!"

"Butters, calm the fuck down will you?"

"But yeah, it's totally possible that we could have terrorists attacks on our countries because of this. But... I want you all to think about something. Any of you, any one of you, could die at any time. Heart attack, car crash, mugging, these things could happen to you or your family at any time. We all live our lives so close to death... and if you died in those ways, what will you have accomplished? But if you fought for free speech, fought to get the Muslim prophet uncensored, then maybe, just maybe, whenever you die be it in a month, or a hundred years from now... you're life will have meant something."

"Retard, they can't die a hundred years from now, the world's coming to an end in 2012."

"Mph mph mph..."

"Um, fellas? I really don't want to die, I'll get grounded for sure!"

"Well Butters, maybe if you weren't such a whiney little bitch you'd grow a pair and fight for free speech like the rest of us!"

"Yeah Butters, quit being such a freaking pansy."

"Yeah, don't Jew us out Butthole, if I'm dying you're going with me!"

"Mph mph!"

"AH! B-but, I can't do this you guys! I love my parents, and even if it's true and I'm living close to death and all, I don't want to rush it! And maybe you don't think a life without fighting is worth anything, but it's worth an awful lot to me! I'm sorry, but I am not getting dragged into this!"

"Butters, do you really think those Muslims CARE if you don't want a part in this? If we fight, you'll get dragged in anyway."

"Yeah, so if we're fighting then you might as well help too."

"Yeah."

"Mmph."

"N-no! Look, I don't want to put people in danger! I know that we're getting threats and stuff, and yes I know that if we give in then they win, but I-I'm scared okay?! I don't want to live in fear that bombs are gonna be dropped on my head!"

"But Butters, isn't that exactly how you're living now? You're afraid to do the wrong thing in fear that it will cause a negative retaliation!"

"Exactly! So at least this way you'll be helping make it so that Muslims can't use terrorism anymore to get their way!"

"So what if we escalate to a war? I mean, we've gotta have more nukes then them right?"

"Mmph... MPH?!"

"War? NUKES?! Oh Jesus Eric, I don't want anything to escalate!"

"Butters, I think you need to say it."

"Yeah Butters, go on."

"Kenny's already said it like three times and nothing happened to him."

"Mmph!"

"N-no! W-well... it's not like I don't want to help you guys, but if I do then... well... lots of bad things can happen okay? And yet... and yet I do want to say it. No... no maybe I should say it. Maybe I have to say it. Because... well you guys have a lot of good points! I'm scared but... but..."

"Just say it Butters!"

"Come on, pussy!"

"Yeah, hurry up you bike-curious pre-fag!"

"Mph mph mph!"

"AH! Well... well... f-fine! M-Muhammad. There! I said it!" 

"Yeah! Muhammad!"

"Muhammad!"

"Mr. Cripsy! OW! FUCK KAHL FINE! M-Muhammad. I better not die asshole!"

"Mphmphmph."

"M-Muhammad! I said it again! M-Muhammad! Muhammad!"

"Uh, I think you're getting a little carried away there Butters..."

"Yeah, I think we made our point."

"Um... you guys... what're those guys over there doing?"

"Mmph mmph?"

"MUHAMMAD! MUHAMMAD! MUHAMMAD!"

"HOLY SHIT! Butters, shut up, those guys have bombs strapped to their bodies!"

"OH MY GOD! Hurry up guys, let's get out of here! Cartman let's- Cartman? WAIT UP ASSHOLE!!!"

"Have fun dying, I'm going to Canada, no one would think to bomb those floppy headed idiots..."

"Mmph mmph!"

"MUHA- oh hey fellas, where ya going? I said it didn't I? Well darn it, I try to make people happy and... oh hello there! My name's Butters, what's those things you've got strapped to your-"

**THE END**

**Or is it?**

**Terrorism is bad. Censorship is bad. Death is also bad. Make your own decisions.**


End file.
